All's Fair in Love and War
by ili.secretsr4me
Summary: Shut up, Jazz and let me fix you. i hissed, and took the bulllet out of his arms. Damn. This is all my fault. Don't let your guard down Swan!" bella is an army woman, and becomes friends with Jasper. Bella has no family, only a sad past. R&R canon pairs
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything… (sigh) I wish.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1- Meeting

"Swan!' My name soared through the air by sergeant. I left my spot immediately and jogged over to the loud voice. I was in sweats and a tank top, perfect for working out as much as we were. I was standing straight, breathing in and out heavily through my nose facing a blond, tall, muscular boy with blazing blue eyes.

"Sir?" I asked. The boy was standing much like me, but less straight, and his three bags in his hands.

"This here is Jasper Hale! He will be your partner! You two will cover each other's backs constantly! You die together! Do you understand, Swan?" He yelled with unnecessary volume that I had grown accustomed to. My face stayed emotionless, improved from the shy Bella I used to be. The army will shape you like that.

"Sir, yes, sir!" I replied just as loudly, still facing forward with my legs slightly apart and my hands behind my back, fingers intertwined. He left, leaving me alone with Jasper after handing me a paper with all needed information about my new "partner". I let my body relax and smiled at him, my tough façade completely forgotten.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." I held out my hand and he shook it. He smiled back brightly, dropping his bags before caressing my hand.

"Jasper Hale. Nice to meet you, Bella." I grabbed one of his bags, but he protested. "No Bella, it's fine. I've got it." It was then that I noticed a southern accent in his deep voice. I ignored him and led him to our room that was filled with about twenty people. When I say people, I mean girls and boys. But most were boys, I'll admit it. He grabbed his bags and chased after me.

"So, Jasper, why are you here?" I asked, tossing his bag next to our bunk bed. He had the top, because I didn't like it.

"It's something I've always wanted to do. My wife let me, even though it's hard to be away from her." He said longingly. I frowned.

"You miss her." I stated, rather than asking. He nodded in confirmation as he dug in backpack. He pulled out picture frame and handed it to me, showing me a picture of him in a black tux next to a beautiful woman. She was much shorter than Jasper, in a princess white wedding dress that was tight around her torso, but flared along the bottom. A big bow was in the back, and her pale cheeks were flushed with happiness and her green eyes shining with excitement. Her short black hair was curled at the bottom, looking elegant and classy.

Jasper and his wife were holding hands in front of a white tree that had pink flowers hanging on the ends of the branches. Some of the flowers had drifted just for the picture, it seemed. It was a vision of beauty.

"She's beautiful." I whispered. He beamed at the compliment, happy when his heart was complimented. They were perfect for each other, so perfect I couldn't help but feel a little envious. Hey, I'm only human.

"Thanks. I think you'd like her. She's great. She loves to shop, like so much she'll max out her credit card in one trip, to one store." He rolled his love-filled eyes. I cringed at the thought of shopping. Look at me! Do I look I enjoy shopping?

"I'm very fond of shopping." I snorted and he chuckled, staring at his picture.

"Still, she'd like you," He said confidently.

"And how do you know, Mr. Know-it-all?" He rolled his eyes. "You don't even know you. For all you know I'm a spy undercover, and this is merely a mask."

"You're so weird, you know that?" He asked.

"I never claimed to be normal. Now do you think I'd be worthy of your wife?" I questioned.

"Alice." He whispered.

"What?"

"Oh. Um- her name's Alice." He stated and I smiled.

"Oh."

"And yes, I know you'd get along with Alice. Wanna play 20 questions?" He asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes at his child ness. It's been very long since I was able to act as a child.

"Sure." I shrugged and sat cross-legged on my bed. He sat directly across from me, copying my exact pose.

"But this doesn't count as a question." He said. I shrugged, waiting for the game to start. "Why are you in the army?"

"Same as you. Except I have no one holding me back, so it was even easier to decide." I explained more easily than I thought I would be able to. The lump in my throat reminded me about my past.

"So no boyfriends?" He teased, trying to lighten my darkened mood. I rolled my eyes.

"That counts as one of your questions. And no. No boyfriends, fiancés, or husbands."

"Really?' He looked surprised.

"Yeah. Why do you seem so surprised?"

"It's just you're pretty, so I thought you'd at least have a boyfriend." He smiled and I blushed and I murmured a thanks. I wasn't used to compliments other than my handle on a gun or my speed. My looks weren't anything special, especially compared to his Alice.

"How long have you been married with Alice?" I changed the subject.

"A year and a half, but we've know each other since I was thirteen and she ten." He smiled. "Who's your best friend?"

"Well, I don't really have one any more. He left a long time ago, when I was ten, and I haven't seen him since then."

"Who? Why?" I chuckled and pictures danced in my head.

*Flashback*

"Bells, we're sorry!" Charlie, my father, called through my locked door. I was huddled under a blanket, wrapping it around me tightly, tears recklessly falling down my face.

"It's best for us, honey." Renee called.

"Leave me alone! I hate you!" I screamed angrily. Irrationally. Unnecessarily. I had no right to say such hurtful words, but they hurt me, and I responded the way I heard them respond to each other after their long-night fights.

"Do not talk to your mother like that, Isabella Marie Hayden!" Charlie raged. I couldn't stand it. Couldn't take it. I can't trust them. All thy do is hurt each other and me. I ignored them and slipped on my ballet black flats. I opened the heavy, but silent, window and climbed out. It was another typical rainy day in Forks, Washington.

I ran through the rain, warm tears sliding down my face but blended in with the water drops from the sky. There was only one person I could trust. Only one. My best friend. Emmett McKarty. I rang his doorbell, drenched, cold and only under the light of the shining moon. The instant the door opened, I ran into his warm, tired, surprised arms.

"Shh… Bells, are you okay?" He asked.

"It happened." I whispered. "They're getting divorced." And with that, he pulled me into his house and Mr. McKarty came to check what was happening. He woke up his wife and they called my parents, who let me spend the night.

A month after the divorce of my parents was final, Emmett moved. We lost all connections ever since that. Four months after Emmett was gone, my parents died, and because of me. I tried to run away, to try and find Emmett, and when they looked for me, they died in a car accident.

*End of flash back*

I explained it quickly to Jasper, trusting him completely.

"Sorry, Bells. Err… I think I know who Emmett McKarty is." He said quietly. Most everyone was asleep by now, so we kept quiet.

"What?' I asked, my voce choked.

"Emmett. I live in Forks Washington-" That alone caught my attention. But… he moved. Well, so did I. I was put in an orphanage out of Washington. "And he's planning on proposing to my twin sister, Rosalie."

"I'm sure that's not Emmett. Emmett doesn't take things seriously." Marriage? Did he change that much?

"Oh, he doesn't. He likes to make fun of us, but when it comes to marrying Rose, he can't seem to strap on a pair and ask her." He chuckled and I did as well. That sounds about right.

We continued talking about Emmett and it was him. It was! I knew it. It had to be… It was. I sighed and fell asleep after Jasper climbed into his own bed. My dreams drifted back to my best friend I missed terribly.

So? Hit or miss?

I won't write my next chapter until I get five reviews! The more reviews, the faster I type! Love you! Ilianna


	2. letters

**Enjoy! Please review!**

It was Saturday morning; four months after Jasper had arrived. I was a little sore from all the sit ups, curl ups, pushups, running, and many other heart-increasing exercises we had done today.

Everyone in our cabin was buzzing in excitement, writing letters to their families and loved ones. I had no family, since after the divorce, both of my parents died two years apart from one another in a car accident. Instead, I rested my head on my arms, hoping sleep would embrace me. But, of course not.

"Bells, why aren't you writing someone? You won't have the chance till God knows when." Jasper asked. I was only able to see his head as his blond locks hung and his pale face started to turn pink from being upside down.

I didn't open my eyes as I responded. "Cause they're dead, remember?" My voice was unintentionally harsh, but you couldn't really blame me for such behavior.

"Right." He said quietly after a few moments of awkward silence. "Well, why don't you write my family? You could even ask if my Emmett is your Emmett." He suggested kindly.

"Sure, I'll chat with a couple of strangers." My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"C'mon, Bells. I mentioned you in my letters. They'd like to hear from you after they read my note." I blushed at his comment and grumbled an agreement. I scribbled down a letter, my writing hardly legible and Jasper grinned smugly at his victory. I don't see what the big whoop is; it's not very hard to beat me at anything but targeting practice and anything with physical stuff. But when he guilt's me into something, he knows he's got the win.

He lifted his head but nearly fell off his bunk and mumbled, "That's where all my blood was." I chuckled.

I knew the names of all of Jasper's friends, so the letter was written smoothly. I knew what they looked like, according to descriptions of everyone but Alice (he had a picture of her) and so I easily pictured myself talking to them.

I had finished writing my letter and just in time as well. I gave the letter to the mailman, and received his phone number in return. I snorted once he was gone. Does it honestly look like I have any free time?

APOV

Five miserable, lonely months (and one week) without my love, my soul mate, my heart, my Jazzy. Five. Whole. Months. (and one week) I was too depresse3d to keep up my happy façade, and when Rosalie offered to take me shopping, I declined! What does that say!?

My brother worries and my sister-in law does as well. Along with that big loaf of her husband, Em. He wasn't usually one to take thing seriously, but when it came to me being sad, he was all serious. I don't like feeling this way. It feels terribly out of character and my heart just cries for him. It feels like a whole half of me is completely gone, torn away from me and stretched apart in immeasurable lengths.

This sucks!

My family was in the living room, gathered on the couch watching Pretty in Pink. I loved that movie because…. Well, what's not to love?

The doorbell rang and I got up to get it with a sigh.

A UPS mailman was holding a box with the American eagle postage stamp. I squealed both joy and terror flooding through me.

_Did he-? Is he all-? Is it from-? What's it-?_ Millions of questions flooded through me, prohibiting me from forming one coherent one. I signed the paper shakily and snatched the box out of the man's hands. I ran into the living, slamming the door behind me, everyone's eyes on me curiously.

I easily ignored their stares and tore open the box. And on the first brown envelope, it stated, "From Jasper Hale to Mrs. Alice Cullen-Hale" in my beloved's neat writing. I opened the letter without delay, feeling my family surround me.

_My love, _

_ I've missed you terribly. The pain from being away from you is unbearable. Every day it gets harder and harder to stay away from you. It's hard to breathe without you. It feels as though I lost myself. I hope you're safe, well, happy and keeping me in your thoughts._

_ It's a lot of work here, but my partner –Isabella- has made this process immensely easier. She'll let me vent about you, and she'll listen. But with how much I complain and whine about you, I'm surprised she hasn't already killed me herself. But she's very kind and a good friend. And I want to let you know, she sacrificed her own frame and gave it to me, so now you are the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing before I got to sleep._

_ Tell the others thanks because I know you've been sulking. Alice, my love, you need to be happy, be the happy, hyper pixie that I love, that we all love. As long as I have your heart, no matter how far apart we are from each other, I'll always be with you. Nothing can ever stop our love, just delay it._

_I'll love you and be thinking of you,_

_ Yours truly,_

_Jasper Hale._

Tears were streaming down my cheeks, but they were happy tears. My family had read over my shoulders and hugged me tightly in their arms. I was grinning like an idiot.

But something caught my eye in the box. Another letter. I grabbed it and read who it was addressed to. "From Isabella M. Swan. To Jaspers' family and friends" I hesitantly opened it, the writing wasn't the neatest, but it was unique, a lot like Emmett's.

_Dear strangers,_

_ I'm Isabella, but call me Bella, if you could. By the way Jasper describes you all, more than likely Alice would have gotten this letter and read it first. If not, then I have no idea and need to try and figure out who's who._

_ I am your friend/brothers/in-laws/husbands partner. He has been an incredible friend of mine and watches my back. Alice, you are truly lucky. He talks of you with such love and devotion, such desire and protection, I know you were meant for each other, thought I do not know you. Whenever I say your name, his eyes light up with excitement._

_ I know it must be hard for you to be away from him, but you're always in his thoughts and heart._

_ To the rest of you- Edward, Rosalie and Emmett- I've also heard of you as he spoke highly of each of you. I know you'll be taking care of Alice. Please do, she means a lot to Jasper._

_Sincerely,_

_ The stranger_

_ Isabella M. Swan_

How strange…. But oh well! I made a new friend! I let them read the letter from the stranger and grabbed some paper and a pen to reply.

_Lover,_

_ I'm so glad to hear from you! Don't blame me if you come home and I've maxed out our credit cards again!_

_ I miss you terribly and Bella seems nice. I haven't got much to say but think of me 24/7 please. I love you._

_Alice __Cullen __Hale_

I sealed the letter along with my heart and wrote down the return address.

"Who the hell is Isabella??" Rosalie demanded.

"Jasper's partner, Rose." Edward answered.

"Well, why did she write us? We don't even know her."

"I think Jasper made her." Emmett answered. Rose mouthed "oh" and earned a kiss from Emmett. But something as off with him. Edward noticed it as well.

"What's wrong, Em?" we both asked in unison as he read over Isabella's letter.

"Huh? OH, nothing. It's just- I think I know Isabella." He said blankly, and his eyes matched his tone.

"How?" I piped up.

"Well, I'm not sure it's her. But I know an Isabella Marie Hayden. But it was her moms' name. Her parents got divorced when we were kids, and a month after, I moved." He explained, and I wrote Isabella a letter in a daze. Is it the same Isabella? I can't be sure. But I for sure will find out.

BPOV

It's been five months since I sent my letter to the group of strangers…. And I got one back. But the weird thing was that the letter was addressed to _"Isabella Marie Hayden."_ How the hell did they know my last name?

The problem was that the mailman didn't even know who that was so he called it out and I responded like a dog to a whistle. Being raised with that name my whole life; I was used to being called Hayden. I got the letter and read the clumsy scrawl.

_Dear stranger,_

_ Thank you for being so good to my husband. I do miss him, terribly, and I can't wait to see him. May I ask you a question? Why us? Why'd you write us? All of us are curious._

_ I believe you know one of us, Emmett McKarty. He told us of your parents' divorce and how he moved only a month after. I was wondering if this was you, he called you "Bells". Can you describe the way you look to me? Or send a picture if you have one to spare._

_ My family, as well as myself, would love to meet you. Take care of Jasper pleas, he is my life. With love,_

_Alice, Rosalie, Edward and Emmett._


End file.
